Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of heat exchanger assemblies.
Heat exchangers may be employed in a variety of systems that require cooling or heating of a fluid. Some systems may be subjected to high temperatures, rapidly changing thermal gradients, or high pressures. The high temperatures, rapidly changing thermal gradients, high pressures may lead to high stresses that may structurally impact the heat exchangers. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved heat exchanger geometry to reduce thermal or other stresses.